Son of Neptune 3
by hag123
Summary: after lost hero, like my other stories, but starts off with the real first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for those of you who don't know, the first chapter here is the real first chapter of the SoN, or will be when the book comes out. Ot****her than that, im making it up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO (True for all chapters) Rick Riordan owns them. **

Chapter 1: Percy

The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.

They should have died three days ago when he dropped

a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart.

They should have died two days ago when he ran over them

with a police car in Martinez. They _definitely _should have

died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.

No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched

them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large

evil dust bunnies. He couldn't even seem to outrun them.

He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How

long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never

seemed to stay dead longer than that.

The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever

he could scrounge —vending machine Gummi Bears, stale

bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new

personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered

with monster slime.

He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired

ladies —_gorgons_, they called themselves —couldn't seem to kill

him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke

whenever they tried to bite him. But Percy couldn't keep going

much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then

—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons

would find a way.

Where to run?

He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances,

he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills

rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of

cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland

marched west —a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with

several million people who probably did not want their morning

interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.

Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery

haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San

Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers

of the Golden Gate Bridge.

A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told

him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some

connection to Annabeth —the only person he could remember

from his past. His memory of her was frustratingly dim.

The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his

memory —_if _he succeeded in his journey.

Should he try to cross the bay?

It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just

over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was

the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had

strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. If he could

reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe

he could even drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least

two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.

He hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had taught

him to sharpen his senses —to trust the instincts that had

been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like

crazy now. The end of his journey was close —almost right

under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on

the hilltop.

The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile.

A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through

the woods —snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.

Gorgons.

For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't

so good. They had always said they could _smell _him because

he was a demigod —the half-blood son of some old Roman

god. Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks,

even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have

that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard

to mask.

He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too

steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight

to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the

hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base

of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley.

Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get

himself cornered.

He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San

Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized

the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a

tunnel . . . right under his feet.

His internal radar went nuts. He _was _in the right place,

just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed

a way down to the highway —fast.

He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of

supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape,

lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a comfy panda

pillow pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife —pretty

much every tool a modern demigod could want. But he had

nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.

That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death,

or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.

He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.

The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint,

but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing

bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip

fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched

along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow

understood: _Anaklusmos —_Riptide.

He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf

House —two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found

himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle

of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a

leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide

had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea who he was

or how he'd gotten there. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and

confused. And then the wolves came. . . .

Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the

present: "There you are!"

Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off

the edge of the hill.

It was the smiley one —Beano.

Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy

could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted

around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the

gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green

button that read: _WELCOME! MY NAME IS STHENO__, _he'd thought

it said BEANO.

She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee

vest over a flower-print dress. If you just looked at her body,

you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother

—until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet.

Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of

the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair

was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.

The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding

her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n'

Wieners. Her platter was all dented from all the times Percy

had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine.

Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could

offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know

why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor,

he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners.

That stuff was indestructible.

"Try one?" Stheno offered.

Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by

now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a

Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to

kill you on an empty stomach."

"Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right

so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too

busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told

you to sneak up on him and kill him!"

Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the

name so it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample

first?"

"No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and

bared her fangs.

Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead

of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain

Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated

with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: _Hello! My name _

_is DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM!_

"You've led us quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said.

"But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"

"The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added

helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."

Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a _front_!

You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and

help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's

the one who vaporized Medusa?"

Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling

through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't

even _remember _killing Medusa. I don't remember anything!

Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"

Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do

with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"

"No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care

what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's

blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but _you _were the

last one to defeat her. She _still _has not returned from Tartarus.

It's your fault!"

Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning

from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache. Of course,

so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword,

or that monsters could disguise themselves with something

called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacleencrusted

god from five thousand years ago. But he _did _believe

it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a

demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson.

From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd

accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters

was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.

"How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you.

You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters —like _the _Medusa

who turned people to stone —shouldn't I be petrified by now?"

"Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring

that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to

stone? Your _sister _can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry

to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. _She_

was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"

Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said _I _was the most hideous."

"Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's

true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little

tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."

"The mark of what?"

"Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was _gorgeous_!

Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was

invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what

happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the

Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes

like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and

then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese

'n' Wiener!"

Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the

Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His

skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held

out so long against the gorgons.

Maybe if he just fell down the mountain . . . would he survive?

He didn't want to risk it —not without something to slow

the fall, or a sled, or . . .

He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.

Hmm . . .

"Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added

some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and

painless."

Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the

Cheese 'n' Wieners?"

"Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A little nick on my arm,

but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side

can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is

deadly—"

"You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to

tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're

poisoned!"

Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be

quick and painless."

"Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws.

"We'll kill him the hard way —just keep slashing until we find

the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more

famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"

Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move

perfectly —a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with

his left hand . . .

Keep them talking, he thought.

"Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron

you mentioned?"

Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one

who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long

enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face

her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the

Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut

down like —like—"

"Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.

"Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister.

Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter,

scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide

across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.

He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her

own greasy reflection.

"Medusa!" she screamed.

Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was

already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting.

"Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose

from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection!

Get him!"

Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and

she passed out cold.

He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer

to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and

jumped off the side of the hill.

**Most of you have already read this, so the next chapter will be up soon. Plz review! I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep this story g****oing along with my other two, so this one may be just a few chapters long. I'll let you know when I'm finished with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the 2****nd**** chapter! I know its really short, but I'm working on the third chap, so for now, enjoy this one!**

Chapter 2: Unknown POV

Two blonde teenage girls stood facing each other in a dark cave. A brunette stood slightly behind one of the blondes. The cave was large, and though there were no visible openings or lights, there was enough light for the three girls to see each other.

The first blonde, the one with the brunette next to her, stepped forward and said to the other girl, "We know you have him. Let us come get him. Tell us your location. We'll find out where you are soon enough anyways."

The other blonde's gray eyes glinted dangerously. She replied, "That is where you are wrong. However, what we know is not wrong is that the one we are looking for is with you. We have resources that will tell us exactly where to look for him."

The first blonde raised her eyebrows. "I do not believe any of that. But you will get your wish soon enough, as we are coming to you. You will see him, and I will see the one we have been looking for."

The other girl tilted her head a little to the side, a knowing smile playing across her lips. "Believe what you will. But when we come for him, and we will come, we will retrieve him and destroy you. All of you."

The brunette cried, "No! That's not what-"

But the blonde standing next to her interrupted her. "Remember that he is on our side. They will be surprised." the blonde looked back towards the other girl, stormy gray eyes staring into stormy gray eyes. "We got the traveling part of the prophecy. There is nothing you can do, if you know what all of us are up against."

The two girls smirked at each other, and the image dissolved, melting into blackness.

Reyna Clark woke up, staring at the ceiling of her cabin. Simultaneously with Reyna, at the opposite end of the country, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean woke up too.

**I know, cliffhanger! But how could I not make this a cliffhanger? Anyways, review, review, reveiew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sry for the long wait, I've been busy. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Reyna

Reyna thought about the dream. She had watched herself talking to another blonde girl and a brunette, but it hadn't been from her point of view. She had been watching from the sidelines, unable to say anything. But the self she'd been watching seemed to know who the other two girls were, even though Reyna really had no idea. She thought about the conversation she had had with the other two girls. There had been no names mentioned, as far as she could remember. But who were the "hims'" they had been talking about? Well, Jason was missing, and had been for almost two months. And then there was that strange guy Lupa had let go from camp, not even giving him the test. That had also been about two months ago. Was that who the girl had been talking about? And her dream self had even said, "That is where you are wrong." Was that really who the girl had been talking about? And where was Jason? With them? But who were they? Where are they? The only thing Reyna was sure of was that they existed.

Reyna shook her head an decided to maybe ask some of her friends, and maybe even Lupa about it later.

Reyna glanced at her alarm clock. It read 6:07. Reyna had a gift for waking up early. And then, when she woke up, she could never get back to sleep. She didn't even bother trying. Reyna jumped down from her bunk, careful not to wake any of her siblings. She quickly changed, then walked out of her cabin.

The air was foggy and cold. It was February, after all. It seemed like Jupiter wanted it to rain, but was indecisive about whether he should or not. It didn't really matter, the camp would train, rain or shine.

Reyna walked to the dining pavilion and sat down at her table, looking around. The place was completely empty, except for a few other early risers eating breakfast. Reyna tapped the table. _Tap, tap, hand on the table, tap, hand on the table, tap, tap._ This was like a security code, ensuring that no one who didn't belong at that table ate there. It was against the rules. When Reyna finished her tapping, a few plates appeared in front of her, pancakes, potatoes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bowl of cereal and a jug of milk. Reyna chose some scrambled eggs and potatoes, tapping her sequence again (food was valuable and a gift from the gods, wasting it was like pouring oil into the ocean).

Reyna got up and walked to the brazier on the left hand wall. The walls only went about halfway up to the ceiling, the rest of the way was supported by columns, through some of which the smoke of the braziers escaped through. Reyna muttered, "Minerva," scraping some of the eggs off her plate and into the fire. She then sat down and ate.

Reyna finished eating, put her plate in the center of the table, and tapped the sequence. The plate disappeared. Whoever was doing dishes that day (Reyna was pretty sure it was Apollo cabin today) would clean it. Of course, only the campers in the fourth and fifth legions. Everyone else had too much stuff going on.

Reyna then walked to the sword arena, which was just a dirt floor with stone benches circling all the way around. There was no ceiling. As she practiced her sword fighting on the dummies, Reyna thought about the night Jason had gone missing. _My boyfriend. My lost boyfriend._ Winter break, they had been sitting on the porch of his cabin, talking about the Titan War, where the whole camp had nearly died. "And Krios and Kronos are gone!" Jason had exclaimed, then looked at her. "Because of you."

"It wasn't only me," Reyna replied modestly. "It was everyone, everyone who died, but mostly, it was you, not me. I just helped out."

"You're being modest." Jason said. "That's fine." And then they had kissed, probably for the thousandth time since when they first started dating, sometime in July, before the Titan War, which had been in August. Reyna had been thinking about the prophecy of the demigod child who would turn sixteen to make the decision to "preserve or raze" Olympus. Jason was only fifteen. But then again, they hadn't been at Olympus. It had made her wonder, where was that demigod that the prophecy had talked about?

A little while later, probably around midnight, they both started getting tired, and Reyna went back to her cabin to go to sleep. She woke up in the morning, and was going to meet Jason in the dining pavilion, but he wasn't there. She wasn't worried then. Even when she checked his cabin, she still wasn't worried. _He's probably training. I should be too!_ she scolded herself. And then, when she got to the arena, and he wasn't there, she began to get worried. Reyna had combed the whole camp looking for him, the archery range, the forge, the forests, the Main House, everywhere. He didn't show up anywhere all day. Nobody had seen him.

Two nights later at dinner, Lupa made the official announcement that Jason had gone missing. Reyna had tried everything, Iris messaging, contacting a few half-bloods who weren't in camp right then, and calling him. He had a cell phone, and so did she, but they never used them, because even in the secure borders of camp, you would be sending up a flare to monsters that spelled out. "Eat me!"

The next day, Lupa wasn't at camp, so Reyna guessed that she was at the Wolf House, probably testing out some new demigod. But why hadn't he/she come by here first, if that's what she was doing? Usually the new demigods did.

Reyna hadn't needed to wait long, because Lupa had come back that evening, without anybody else except for a few of her wolves. She told the camp that she sent the new demigod on a journey to find their camp. This was strange. Usually Lupa's tests were something that took place at the Wolf House and the area around it, not sending the demigod off on some journey to get from Sonoma all the way to Oakland.

And now, two months later, as Reyna slashed and hacked at the dummies, she wondered whether that demigod would ever find their camp, or be eaten by monsters. She doubted it. Unless, of course, Lupa had some specific reason for sending him on the long journey to get here.

Reyna stopped. A reason. She needed a reason to find out why the demigod (Lupa told them his name was Percy) hadn't been given a normal test. A test no one had ever been given before, as far as Reyna knew. A reason for why Jason went missing, and who's fault it was.

That's when everything clicked in place. Reyna stood stock still, staring at the dummy she had been about to slice to bits. Jason. Percy. Disappearances. Strange tests. Percy must have something to do with Jason's disappearance! He did, after all, come about four days after Jason went missing. And Lupa must have thought that he was capable of finding the camp on his own, if she sent him on this almost impossible journey. The camp was too well protected.

An alarm sounded through the camp, breaking Reyna from her thoughts. "PRESENCE AT ENTRANCE. NON-MORTAL PRESENCE AT ENTRANCE." The loudspeaker blared out the words three times in a row. _Perfect timing_. Reyna thought.

Reyna walked out of the arena and looked towards the curve of the bridge rising up just outside the entrance to the camp. Well, it didn't look like a bridge, it looked like the side of a hill, but there was a tunnel in that hill, through which unsuspecting cars drove, not even bothering to look at the woods on one side of the bridge.

Usually, this alarm was nothing. It was probably some monster prowling around on top of the hill, or maybe a demigod. But still, the camp took their protection seriously.

Reyna sighed and raced towards the camp entrance. A few campers were gathered there, weapons out but pointed down, waiting for the beeping alarm to stop. But the alarm didn't stop. It continued blaring like an alarm clock, until it became just a dull thud in the back of Reyna's head.

The demigods there, which included Hazel, Bobby, Sarah, Jack, and Lucy, lifted their weapons, pointed towards the camp entrance. It wasn't long before they heard a strange noise, like something metal scraping down the rocks. They saw nothing, so Reyna presumed that whatever had fallen had fallen on the other side of the tunnel. But they shouldn't have been able to hear it, should they?

The alarm went off. Reyna's headache slowly subsided. For protocol, the six demigods remained at the entrance to the camp for ten minutes, waiting for something or someone to appear. No one did.

"Reyna, you ok?" Hazel asked as she walked by. Hazel's dad was Mercury, and she was one of Reyna's best friends.

Reyna turned to Hazel, the alarm still blaring silently in her head. Gods, that thing was annoying! And it went off maybe twice or three times a week, once if they were lucky. "Yeah, I'm fine." Reyna replied. "Just thinking."

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "What about, exactly?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows mischievously.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Reyna replied. "I just want to get a lead on… something."

Hazel nodded, but didn't go into the topic. "See you at dinner?" she asked. Reyna nodded, and Hazel took off towards the arena to train.

Reyna, however, walked to the library, or _bibliotheca_ in Latin. She found the history section and began searching. Lupa had told them that camp was here because it was a safe, protected, place, where there wouldn't be too many curious eyes trying to find them. But Reyna wanted to know how the camp had gotten here. She had been thinking about the Wolf House, which was all the way in Sonoma. Why hadn't camp been built closer to there? Reyna didn't know how, but she knew there was some connection between that Percy guy and Jason, and somehow Percy's coming to the Wolf House.

Reyna looked at the book titles. "The Splitting of Cultures," "Roman Times," "Demigod Wars," "The History of the Camps." Reyna picked the last one off the shelf. Camps? Why camps? As far as she knew, this was the only demigod camp. Reyna went over to a table and opened the book. After a little while scanning the pages, she found something that scared her out of her mind.

**I don't like cliffies when im reading someone else's stuff, but I love making them! (random comment) REVIEW! REVIEW! cause only one person has so far! **

**p.s. im like a cookie monster for reviews (and cookies) so satisfy my needs! PLZ REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter before I go on a backpacking trip/cabin at a lake trip with my theater group! I'll be back on the 14****th****, but plz plz plz REVIEW! and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Annabeth

Annabeth sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Who was that other girl in the dream? Well, Piper had been next to her, but the other girl, she had no idea. Annabeth had been watching from the side, watching herself, Piper, and the other girl speak. Maybe that girl was someone from the other camp? One of Jason's friends? Therefore, knowing about Percy?

"Hey, Annabeth, breakfast's almost over, so…" Annabeth looked up to see her half-brother Malcolm standing in the doorway. Most of the other beds were empty. Annabeth looked at her clock. 9:07. She didn't usually sleep in this late. **(its at the same time as Reyna, because New York is 3 hours ahead of San Fran)**

"Coming," Annabeth replied, hopping out of bed. Malcolm left the cabin. Annabeth thought about the dream. Her dream self seemed to know exactly who the other girl was. Unfortunately, now, Annabeth had no idea. If what the other girl had said was true, that Percy wasn't at their camp, then where was he? Had something gone wrong with Hera's plan? _Oh, of course_. Annabeth thought bitterly. _The part that went wrong is that she stole my boyfriend_.

Annabeth left the cabin, headed towards the pavilion. Once she sat down at the Athena table, Annabeth looked over towards the Aphrodite table. Piper was sitting there, a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment, Piper noticed Annabeth looking at her.

_Dream?_ Piper mouthed. Annabeth nodded.

_We'll talk later._ Annabeth mouthed back, and Piper nodded, looking back down at her cereal.

Annabeth then glanced over at Jason, who also looked like he had had a dream. Memories, probably. What had Annabeth said in the dream? "We'll find out where you are soon enough anyways." From Jason, obviously. Annabeth would have to ask him.

And that's exactly what Annabeth did, after training and lunch, when they were both working on the Argo II.

"Jason," she called, walking up to him. They were in Bunker 9, the Hephaestus cabin bustling around them. "Can we talk?" Jason nodded and followed Annabeth outside.

"All right," Annabeth began, "I know you remembered something. What was it?"

Jason didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Just what happened during the Titan War on Mt. Othyris. Well, some of what happened. It was just flashes."

Annabeth was disappointed. "Nothing about… where your camp is?"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." It seemed he wanted to know as much as Annabeth did.

"Ok," Annabeth said, trying not to sound too upset. "Just tell me when you remember."

"Yeah, sure." Jason paused. "I have to get back, Leo will be wondering where I am." Annabeth nodded. Jason put his hand on the limestone rock, and it opened up to let him in.

Annabeth didn't follow Jason in immediately. He _still_ hadn't remembered! But the dream had said… the dream had said "soon enough," Annabeth realized with a sinking feeling. "Soon enough," didn't mean right away.

Trying not to feel too put down, Annabeth followed Jason into Bunker 9, wondering how long it was going to take to find her Seaweed Brain.

Piper

After breakfast, Piper lead her cabin down to the arena for training. A few of the girls, including Drew, wanted to sit out, but Piper had snapped, "Fine. Be eaten by monsters. See if I care." They had all got up and trained with the rest of the cabin. Piper hoped she hadn't been charmspeaking.

Afterwards, Piper had time to think about the dream. It was obvious that Annabeth had had the same dream. The other girl seemed like she was from the Roman Camp. She and Annabeth had talked like they knew exactly who the other was, but Piper really had no idea who the other girl was, aside from her probably being Roman. And then that part with the Roman saying she'd destroy them all! Had they not heard the prophecy? Annabeth had. Why hadn't she stood up for peace instead of saying that Jason was on their side, like it was some sort of war advantage? Piper really needed to talk to Annabeth.

Piper found Annabeth at Bunker 9, helping Leo with the Argo II. "Annabeth?" Piper asked. "We need to… discuss something."

Annabeth followed her outside. "You had the same dream, didn't you?" Annabeth asked Piper immediately.

"If you mean the one in a cave with both of us and some other blonde, probably Roman, then yes."

"I don't understand half of what I said. Or what she said." Annabeth said, kicking the dirt at her feet. "I mean, if the girl really was talking about Percy not being at their camp, then where is he? And I would never say the 'traveling part of the prophecy.' I'd say something more clear. We need to let them know we exist, don't we?"

Piper hesitated before saying what she thought. Something seemed strange. "What do you mean, you'd never say something like that? But you said it! You also said that Jason is on our side and that they'd be surprised!"

Annabeth cocked her head at Piper. "I was watching from the side. Weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't having an out-of-body experience. I was there just like I'm here now, not watching myself from behind that rock." Piper replied. "But then I guess that'd make sense," she said thoughtfully. "Cause it was a dream you, not really you."

Annabeth scowled. "It was me! But that part where I went along with the 'war' thing, I'm voting for us to get along, not fight. That would be really bad. Maybe the Romans don't understand that. They probably don't know we're fighting Gaea."

"Um, Annabeth, they don't even have Percy. How could they know anything?" Piper argued.

"Not anymore." Annabeth shot back. "She said that he wasn't there, which means either she's lying, or he's been there and ran away or something." Annabeth paused, then her eyes seemed to spark. "That may make it easier to contact him!"

Annabeth got up and ran to the stream. No rainbows. It wasn't sunset or sunrise, and this part of the stream wasn't going very fast, so there wouldn't be a rainbow. "Annabeth," Piper began, "Maybe we should try somewhere else, like the Big House."

"Good idea, Piper." Annabeth replied. "We can splash some water on a hot plate to make a rainbow." The two girls took off towards the Big House.

Piper didn't think that they would be able to contact Annabeth's lost boyfriend, no matter where he was. Hera had probably made sure of that when she switched Jason and Percy. But Piper decided not to get Annabeth's hopes down quite yet.

They went into the rec room, found, to their convenience, a hot metal plate already sitting on the ping-pong table. Annabeth filled a glass with water while Piper dug a drachma out of her pocket. Annabeth splashed the water onto the plate, and sure enough, a rainbow appeared. She then took the drachma from Piper and threw it in, saying the usual Iris, goddess of the rainbow stuff.

They waited. And waited. And waited some more. The mist continued to shimmer and change colors, like a spectrum, but no image appeared. Finally, the mist went gray and a voice said, "Unable to make connection." Then it dissipated into the air.

Piper looked at Annabeth, who looked like she'd had her heart torn out all over again. "Well, it means that he's probably still at the Roman camp, then doesn't it?" Piper asked cautiously.

Annabeth turned to Piper. "We don't have a freakin' clue where the camp is! We don't know where he is! We barely know ANYTHING!" With that, Annabeth stormed out, passing Rachel on the way.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked Piper.

"Nothing," Piper muttered. She didn't feel like explaining. The dream didn't make sense. Not much made sense nowadays, and Piper knew it would only get worse.

Suddenly Piper felt herself falling forward, as though someone had pushed her. She hit the ground and immediately stood up and turned around to see who had done it. Nico di Angelo stepped out of the shadows in front of Piper and muttered, "Sorry."

"Be careful!" Piper snapped, dusting herself off. She suddenly realized how rude that sounded, and it was her turn to mutter, "Sorry."

"Anyways," Nico said, clearing his throat and turning to Rachel. "I have news. It's not about Percy or the Roman camp, its about Gaea. I was just in Greece, just scoping the place out for your journey, and I saw a giant trying to bring the other giants back to life. And it was working. Soon they'll have an army. You guys don't have much time."

Rachel sighed. "This is happening WAY too fast. The Argo II isn't anywhere close to being done. And with Gaea getting that strong that fast, you guys need to meet up with the Roman camp. Now." Rachel said the last part looking at Piper.

Piper nodded. "How that's going to be possible, though I have no idea. We can't travel overland, not with Gaea that strong. We can't take a plane there and back safely, Annabeth told me that Zeus would blast Percy out of the sky, even after he saved Olympus, and we have no means of contact. This is all looking pretty negative." Nobody said anything. Piper was right.

"We should talk to Chiron." Rachel said after a moment of silence. Maybe he'll have an idea." Neither Nico nor Piper had anything better to offer, so they went outside to find the centaur.

Piper could see him teaching archery in the fields. They'd have to wait until Chiron was done with archery. Nico didn't want to shadow travel over there, he was too tired, and neither of the girls wanted to walk all the way over there. So they waited.

Maybe half an hour later, Chiron came trotting up to the Big House. He looked curiously at them and asked, "What is it?"

The three glanced at each other, then Rachel said, "We have some news we want to share with you. Very bad news."

**Not exactly a cliffie, as u already know what the "news" is. But still, PLZ REVIEW! it would be SOOOO HELPFUL! I know u wouldn't like being left without anyone to comment on ur stuff, right? ME TOO! So REVIEW! **


End file.
